Breaking Her Wings
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: Carla has an 'interesting' way of inflicting punishment. Oneshot.


**Warning: If you are easily triggered by the idea of rape, then I suggest you don't read any further. I also suggest you quickly get out of the diabolik fandom, before it's too late lol. For everyone else, enjoy~**

* * *

He kissed her. Mostly out of curiosity, but there was a small part of him that acted purely on instinct. Immediately her body flushed and bended to him, as though she really were a baby bird, falling limp in his arms.

"It would seem that this is more effective."

She blinked, not knowing exactly what he meant.

"Must everything be explained to you?" He kissed her again, "By simply putting my lips to yours you've become increasingly responsive."

She felt her cheeks burn, and she had to look away from his intense yellow gaze. He forcefully grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Did I give you permission to lower your eyes?"

"N-No-"

"It seems you still don't understand that you belong to me."

"I do."

He lifted an eyebrow, before chuckling briefly, muttering about how desperate she must be to hold on to her own life. She thought he looked rather handsome when he did that, and she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her own face. However, it only made her glare at her in turn. "What are you smiling for?"

Her mouth went dry. "I…"

He dropped his hold on her, and it was so sudden and rough that it caused her to stagger back and fall.

"How pathetic," he commented, "it suits someone like you."

She groaned, feeling a small sting on her finger. When she fell she had managed to cut herself on the cobblestone of the garden.

"Tch. Troublesome." He yanked her up, digging his nails into the cut, and she grimaced in pain. "The stench of your blood is enough to make me nauseated. But it would seem as though it is your intent to be purified."

"N-No, I-"

He cut her off, beginning to suck the blood from her finger. He was surprised when he realized that at the moment his fangs entered her, she had stopped resisting. But this was a good thing. Perhaps he had finally broken her will. When he looked at her, her finger still in his mouth, he was met with a burning gaze; her eyes laced with wanton desire.

How disgusting. He could have spit in her face. He quickly dropped his hold on her hand, startling her.

"C-Carla?"

"Get away from me." He snarled, "The taste of that blood is burning my throat."

She didn't know why, but having seen a more tender side to him, no matter how brief it had been, and having had him give her the privilege of hearing his laughter…she just wanted to stay by his side a little longer. And so, without thinking, she extended her hand out as he turned around, tugging the fabric of his coat.

He whirled around so quickly, pinning her to the floor in such a flash, that she didn't even manage to inhale. He growled at her, his face more terrifying than she had ever seen before.

"Do not think yourself so privileged as to touch me. I am a King."

Her heart beat furiously against her chest as he strengthened his grip on her small wrists. He smiled sadistically. "I wonder what would happen if I squeezed just a bit more? Your hands would snap off, and then you'd never be able to touch me so insolently ever again. You'd be my little bird with broken wings."

She was too scared to reply, and nearly forgot to breathe, so instead she closed her eyes to once again avoid his intense gaze, silently praying he wouldn't kill her.

"Very well. As punishment I'll engrain it into your body: do not touch your owner without permission."

"I didn't mean to-" she whispered, trying to defend herself, but Carla lowered his scarf, and ripped her blouse, biting into her sensitive skin. She flinched, but dared not make any more movement than that, and silently let him bite. Though his teeth tore her flesh he did not drink, and it seemed that with each new bite, the deeper he decided to dig his fangs. Still she did not protest, and beneath his pain, she could feel her body getting hot.

"You've lost your reasoning haven't you?" He bit down particularly hard along her collarbone, and she whimpered, a few tears falling down her cheeks as she shook.

"If you stay quiet," he murmured lowly in her ear, "I'll give my little bird a good memory."

Her breathing hitched at his words, and without wasting a second breath, he tore her remaining clothes, the sudden rush of cold air giving her goosebumps. The stones were hard and frigid against her back, and Carla's intimidating figure hovering over her made her feel wretchedly trapped. Any small bit of hope she had left quickly vanished, and she realized that she would be unable to escape.

Carla tugged at his scarf a bit more, tossing it to one side before starting to undo his pants. Despite knowing that struggling was futile, her body reacted out of instinct, and she squirmed, trying to free herself of his hold.

He scoffed, amused at her pitiful attempts.

"I'll make you understand," he said, "With your whole body."

He entered her, forcing his way into her slick walls, and she screamed, feeling as though she had been ripped open.

"Your body is warm," he grunted, pumping into her, "That is not wholly unpleasant."

"Please," she begged, as tears continued to decorate her face, "Please stop!" she shrieked, shakily trying to grab his arms.

"Continue to beg and cry. It makes it all the more enjoyable for me."

She choked on her sobs, the throbbing pain radiating from her core and shooting out into every part of her body. The intense burning she felt between her thighs was almost enough to make her black out. Her legs had long since turned to jelly, and her dried tears were moistened as new ones continued to fall.

"Carla-san," her voice trembled, "Please…"

He bit into her neck and licked the skin, causing goosebumps to form. "A broken bird will not fly. Do you see the logic of this situation?"

"I won't try and run away anymore, please!"

He thrust harshly into her, filling her to the absolute hilt, and her back arched, a scream escaping her throat, her body shaking beneath him. She could see a few birds flying overhead, and as they left her field of vision she wished for death, so that she could follow them.

The throbbing torture of Carla's manhood snapped her back to reality, as he continued his merciless pounds. She whimpered in pain, but as he persisted with his thrusts, she was surprised when a moan pushed past her lips. She did not fully understand it; the pain was present without a doubt, but just at that moment, it had not been a moan of agony. Instead, it had been of complete pleasure. She shut her eyes tight and refused to believe it, trying her hardest to simply endure Carla's punishment.

Before she knew it though, in a twisted clash of pain and possible pleasure, her body began to convulse and shiver. She instinctly held onto Carla, not thinking clearly enough to debate whether or not he'd be pleased with her doing so. In her rapture she released another scream, her legs tensing up and her back arching higher than before. As this strange feeling began to consume her, she wondered it to be a strange poison, because she found herself wanting more of Carla. How was such a thing possible, with a man as cruel as he? When she felt her core heat up as Carla groaned, his hands around her neck, trying to choke her, she thought for sure she would die. Instead, the poisonous feeling consumed her again, dragging her into what she believed to be the fiery pits of hell. With a low grunt Carla spilled his venom into her, leaving her limp and broken beneath him.

He slid out of her, running his fingers through his white hair and regaining his prior demeanor, as though nothing had happened. He tossed his scarf over his shoulders, once again covering half of his face. The only thing she could see were those snake like eyes that seemed to pierce her very soul.

She didn't know what to feel. He had caused her so much pain, and yet…

"Do you understand now?" with two fingers he lowered his scarf so that she could see his charming smile. It was one that made both her stomach lurch with fear and her heart flutter with hedonistic awe. Could it be that she...

He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her sweetly, as though they might have been lovers.

"There is more than one way to fly."

* * *

 **A/N: This man's voice. Good lord. A few people mentioned the Tsukinami brothers and I got curious and fell in love with Carla's voice and then quickly read his route and then typed this thing up because I couldn't help myself. Although I hear the Tsukinami brothers aren't that popular. There seems to be a major shortage of fanfics for these guys. Maybe because (at least n Carla's route, haven't gotten to Shin yet) there were a few bits that seemed incredibly out of character but eh... In any case, let me know what you think, and happy reading!**


End file.
